


Eyes, Nose, Lips

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Abydos, Angst, Blow Job, Fellatio, M/M, Separation, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel dreams lucidly on Abydos of the man who went back to Earth without him.</p><p>Takes place between the movie and SG-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes, Nose, Lips

Sun-warmed sand shifted into Daniel's palm as Jack's hand chastely slid into his, obscured by the dark Abydonian sky, the bonfire in front of them, and the coarse desert moonshine in their systems. His eyes were shining with unshed tears, reflecting the constellations of the foreign planet, the laughter of the villagers slowly receding into Daniel's peripheral awareness. The warmth of Jack's hand blended with the balmy air of the early evening, the suns having only just set beyond the dunes. Kasuf, Skaara, all of the villagers faded into nothingness until all Daniel could see was Jack's face, lit by a fire's glow that he was no longer aware of.

It was a dream, Daniel knew instinctively. He hadn't seen or spoken to Jack O'Neill or anyone from Earth in nearly a full earth year, by his best estimations. His dreams had been visited by Jack for several months now, always melancholy dreams of a reunion that would never come, of the man who had left Abydos, who Daniel had blocked from ever returning when he united the villagers to bury the 'gate after destroying Ra's ship. He shouldn't have been surprised when their surroundings materialized back into view as the interior of the tent where Kasuf had given him his only daughter as a peace offering, Daniel was sitting on the cot where he had been when Sha're had begun lowering her robes over her shoulders, Jack was standing in front of the curtained doorway, an unlit cigarette gently clamped between his closed lips, eyes still wet and dark in the dim room. 

Subconscious was a funny thing, and in the hovering lucidity Daniel had achieved he could try to analyze it, while still dreaming. Of course he had been surprised when he realized that the villagers had welcomed him with a--well, slave. Neither Kasuf nor the rest of the villagers could have been certain of what Daniel would have done with Sha're, and Daniel was never completely sure of what they would have done to Sha're if he hadn't accepted her. "Please don't be mad, I didn't tell them that you--didn't accept me," Sha're's tiny voice, fearful of either Daniel or Kasuf or both, her words had touched him. 

Before him Jack was tugging his black shirt out of his pants, pulling it over his head to reveal bare skin, mottled with scars, lightly tufted with dark hair across his sternum. Daniel's heart thundered in his chest, he trailed his eyes up Jack's bare abdomen, over his lips set in a defiant scowl with the cigarette still precariously balanced between them, his nose, his eyes spilling over with the tears that had been threatening to fall. And Daniel could feel tears on his own cheeks, warm streaks through the sand and dust caked to his skin. 

"Beautiful." Daniel whispered what he had always felt he should have said to Sha're, because she was, because Jack was, because even in the candlelight his skin glowed with a healthy tan, because just seeing him reminded Daniel that he had lived his life wrong repeatedly. All his life Daniel had tried to exceed the expectations set to him by people that had known his parents, by his grandfather, by his peers. Rarely dating, always running, moving, avoiding his own personality, his own subconscious.

Plucking the cigarette from his lips with a quick stroke, Jack tucked it behind his ear and stepped forward to Daniel, taking his face in both hands. In front of Daniel, inches from his face, were Jack's eyes, nose, and lips, the fingers that were trillions of miles away, gone and lost, touching his cheeks with gentle warmth. They kissed, Daniel tilting his chin up to meet Jack's dry lips, day old stubble rubbing against Daniel's suntanned chin, their tears mingling as their tongues tentatively touched through parted lips. Nervously Daniel gripped Jack's hips, pulling him forward until Jack climbed onto the bed to straddle him, his skin moist and hot under Daniel's palms, erections pushing against each other blocked only by their BDUs and coarse linen robes. 

It was a dream, undeniably completely recognizably a dream, an incident that had never happened, actions that never could, but Daniel lost himself completely in it. Jack's warm fingertips ghosted across his neck, into his robes, lips following with hot open-mouthed kisses along his neck and bared shoulders. He was completely silent, not even breathing audibly as he sucked one of Daniel's earlobes into his mouth and worried the flesh between his teeth lightly. Daniel reflected that he couldn't remember the exact sound of Jack's voice, and wished that his dream-Jack would speak anyway, even if the voice wouldn't be exactly correct.

"Daniel," Jack breathed into his ear, and the voice was nearly there, if not perfectly accurate. A hint of Daniel's own voice with a rough smoker's edge, his memory was trying to create a passable representation of Jack O'Neill and the voice gripped Daniel around the spine, sending shockwaves along his entire nervous system, lighting his body with electricity and heat. "I love you," Jack's lips moved, moist heat against Daniel's jugular, as he whispered the words. His hands parted Daniel's robes, snaking through the flaps of rough-hewn fabric until they met Daniel's bare skin, calloused pads scratching along his soft inner thighs. "I love you, I love you." 

Heart thudding wildly, Daniel's breath caught in his throat making a glottal stop as Jack's rough fingers wrapped around his cock, one finger gently rubbing back and forth over his slit and gathering precum as lubricant. Another hand cradled his balls and oxygen returned to Daniel's lungs with a gasp. "Jack god missed you love you missed you missed you." He buried his face in the crook of Jack's neck, taking in the smoky scent of tobacco and men's sweat, a combination of smells that fit Jack's persona entirely, filling in the gaps of his memory and knowledge with logical assumption. Jack slid down Daniel's knees, dusting graceful kisses against his lips, down his Adam's apple, tracing his sternum and lowering, lowering, until Daniel's cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Jack's mouth. 

Shaking fingers wound through Jack's soft close-cropped hair, Daniel struggled to maintain composure as Jack sucked tightly around his cock, his tongue thrashing along the sensitive underside, one hand still wrapped around his balls with the index finger extended to caress his perineum up and down. The whole world around Daniel was exploding with colours and sensations, the drab tent from his memory fading and clarifying, his entire consciousness centered on the self-controlled colonel between his legs, head bobbing up and down, milking Daniel to completion.

"Jack," Daniel sobbed, his voice cracking against the blend of emotion and physical pleasure he felt, "Please, Jack--" his words shifted into keening as he came, teeth clenched, tears streaming past his closed eyelids, "--Please--don't--leave--" He gasped between gulps of air. 

Dark eyes met Daniel's as Jack looked up at him, hands on Daniel's knees, a bittersweet smile on his lips. "I'm here." He whispered breathily. "I'm right here, my Danyel."

\---

Daniel opened his eyes sharply as two soft warm hands gripped his jawline tenderly. "I'm right here, my Danyel," Sha're whispered, her deep brown eyes clouded with sleep and worry. "You were having a bad dream."

"Oh." Daniel whispered, his heart still thundering in his chest, his skin clammy with sweat against the cold desert night. He must have been thrashing in his sleep. "Oh." He reached out and Sha're snuggled into the crook of his arm, draping one of her long soft legs across his protectively. 

"I'm here, my Danyel. Go back to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the song "Eyes, Nose, Lips" by Taeyang.


End file.
